There is an image-capturing device equipped with an image sensor that allows an image-capturing condition different from the image-capturing condition selected for another area to be set for an area in the imaging field is known in the related art (see PTL1). However, there is an issue to be addressed in that image data obtained over areas with different image-capturing conditions applied thereto cannot be handled in a manner similar to that with which image data obtained in areas with matching image-capturing conditions applied thereto are used.